


Vengeance

by AlToHi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game: Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Zombies, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlToHi/pseuds/AlToHi
Summary: Wherein reader is out for vengeance but Leon won't leave her alone.





	Vengeance

“(Y/N)! We have to go, now!” Your partner, Leon Kennedy, practically screams at you, his distressed voice drowned out by the series of gunshots ripping away from his firearm. His head snaps to the hoard of corpses charging at you both then back again to your rigid body planted on the ground.

No matter the pumps of adrenaline in your veins, it’s as if the hands of time ceased moving. Your (E/C) were brimmed with hot tears, heart pregnant with blind fury. You were lost in the chambers of your thoughts; your consciousness floating somewhere in hell.

“(Y/N!)” Leon yells again, reloading his gun quickly before the flashes of his ammunition light up his alarmed face. He takes a hasty step back, cursing under his labored breath as the rotting bodies advanced; their number just kept growing - their moans loud and their teeth gnashing and biting as they neared. You’ll both end up being a part of the pile if you don’t evacuate the place soon.

“Get up! Come on!” He demands at your lack of action, his tone stricken and mixed with plea. He only had a few magazines left and it would be no match for the undead plaguing the area.

You remain statue-like as you barely hear his words or notice the extent of how bad your situation was actually getting. If it weren’t for his large hand grabbing onto your shoulder and forcing you back down to reality, you don’t think you would have moved at all.

You jerk at his touch, surprised, and your tears fall when you blink. You look up at him.

He grabbed onto to the radio attached to his tactical vest, his face contorted with aggravation as he contacts the other agents assigned in this mission. You, together with Leon, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield were tasked to bust an underground market confirmed to be selling B.O.W specimens and viruses to the highest bidders; things took a turn for the worst when the conspirers infected themselves to keep the samples from being taken away.

Your group had split up; you and Leon were standing guard and clearing the proximity as Jill and Chris seize the remaining viruses.

No matter how many missions you’ve done, it never fails to scare you how fast these B.O.Ws spread… and how many innocent lives it takes in its clutches.

Trembling, you look down at the lifeless body of Ariya, an 8-year-old girl you saved from the teeth of her infected parents. Her body was still warm in your iron grip, the blood seeping from her stomach warmer.

Your jaw clenches, your vision clouded once again with the brewing storm in your chest.

He was going to pay _. Francisco De Luna_  - one of the confederates who killed the young girl in your hands to distract you from his escape.  _Cold-blooded, merciless, son of a –_

“(Y/N)!” Leon shouts frantically, grabbing your vest. In one swift motion, he pulls you up just as an undead woman lunges for you. You fall to your side with a thud, a pang shooting up your leg as you land on it rather roughly. Your trance finally breaks, your hand automatically reaching for the gun in your holster.

Leon aims his Desert Eagle at the crawling figure when a single shot rings through the compact tunnel, making it gurgle as a metal pellet pierces the head with clean entry. The body falls by your feet, crimson blood pooling on the floor. You both turn to where the bullet came from.

Jill and Chris.

“Leon, (Y/N)! Go!” Jill shouts, waving her hands outward, “To the rendezvous point! Viruses have been extracted and pickup is on the way!”

Behind her, Chris shoots at the corpses following close to their tail, pushing some over if it got too near Jill. You and Leon don’t waste another moment; you both turn and run, killing the creatures that blocked the path.

You look back one last time, your heart heavy as Ariya’s small body shrinks from view before disappearing completely.

Fingers gripping your gun tighter, your chest burns with rage. You were going to kill Francisco.

                         -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Escaping to the rendezvous point was difficult, more difficult than you expected.

By the time the four of you made it out of the tunnels, the village it laid atop of was running amok with the undead. They swarmed every corner and were relentless trying to take a bite.

Thankfully, you all managed to escape with no problem and with some ammunition left to spare. It was perfect, you thought, you needed just one bullet to kill.

The rendezvous point was somewhere in the outskirts of the village, on a steep hill that laid flat on the center; you mentally take note of it as you clamber out of a filthy grey truck with its rear crushed in from the chaos, Leon following behind you.

“I see it, it’s here!” Chris exclaims as your feet plant on the muddy ground. You straighten up, looking to where his bright brown eyes were focused. You knew he was talking about the rescue chopper; you could hear it even from its distance. He chuckles as he waves his broad arms in the air. “I’ve been ready to get out of here since we landed,”

You would have laughed and joined Chris in his usual antics if it weren’t for the ill-feelings plaguing your chest. You couldn’t even bring yourself to smile or feel elated that this was all over and done with – no, your personal mission has yet to begin.

You had to tell them, you had to tell them  _now_  that you were staying behind. Of course, you knew they were going to try coaxing you out of it but your mind was made. There was no stopping you.

“Thank God,” Jill muses, rubbing a gloved hand down the side of her dirty cheek before tucking her short brown hair behind her ear. She looks at you with a congratulatory grin. “Another mission complete, agent (L/N). Good job,”

“I’m staying,”

You were thankful your voice was loud and firm – loud and firm enough to have their attentions immediately train on you.

As you expected, the two agents in front of your eyes blink with staggered expressions. Jill turns to Chris, alarmed, his mouth opening to speak but was cut off.

“What?” Leon demands from behind you, dubious and slightly harsh. He walks forward until he was in your line of sight, his dark brows furrowed with question. Your partner had been silent since the tunnels and you note that this was the first time he’d spoken in almost half an hour.

Your stained skin prickles uneasily, his cold and punitive demeanor throwing you off as you’ve been sensing he was angry with you. With the way he just spoke, it was definitive now that he was and you were sure you knew why.

You’ve bumped heads before but nothing that made him act this way. You hate how upset it made you feel – it’s because of what happened in the tunnels. Your moment of weakness that placed not only Leon in danger, but also the whole damn mission.

You meet his unrelenting gaze, his impossibly blue eyes unwavering but the firm countenance on your face just as steadfast. “I’m staying,” You repeat yourself, “I’m not leaving this place – not until I kill Francisco, not until I make all these bastards pay for what they did here,”

“(Y/N)-“ Chris starts, hesitant, but you shake your head, putting your hand up.

“Please don’t try to stop me,” You tell him, serious, moistening your chapped lips. You shift your eyes to Jill who looked very conflicted and Leon who still had a stoic expression etched on his face. “This is something I need to do,”

“Then I’m coming with you,” Your partner deadpans, already re-buckling his vest and tightening his hip pouches.

You give him a pointed look but he ignores it, so you take a step forward and push his arms. “No,” You retort. “You’re not,”

“And have you actually die this time?” He snaps.

Before you could counter or Chris and Jill could intervene, the sound of the green helicopter growing closer stops the clashing that was sure about to ensue.

It was very near now and you knew how persistent Leon was – if you couldn’t talk him out of this, he won’t get in the chopper.

“This isn’t your mission-“

“-and it isn’t yours either.” He interjects, his tone noticeably softer but his eyes still firm on his stand. “I’m not letting you do this alone,” He says with finality.

Your frustration grows - at how stubborn he was being and how suddenly so untrusting he is of your ability to fight. You couldn’t help but turn a little defensive, “Look, I’m sorry for what happened in the tunnels. I shouldn’t have let my emotions get in the way – I put you in danger and I’m sorry. I just –“ You falter as the image of the young girl laying in your lap resurfaces in your mind. “-Ariya… I was-“

Your jaw clenches, “I’m sorry I put you in danger,” You simply repeat, not knowing what else to say. “But I can fight, Leon, you know I can protect myself,”

His mouth bends with a frown. “I’m not mad because you put me in danger, (Y/N). I’m not mad about the mission either,” He explains with a shake of his head, the tension and ill-feeling clear as day as it returns to his tone. Leon runs a hand through his golden hair like he was hesitating to continue. You hoped he would.

“You put yourself in danger, (Y/N), and that’s why I’m angry,” He finally tells you, his sapphire eyes piercing through your (E/C) ones. “You put yourself at  _risk_. You could have died back there! You could have been infected and I-“ He exhales.

This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen, to berate you, but he couldn’t take it back now; if you got bit and turned in the tunnels, Leon didn’t know what he would’ve done. He wouldn’t have had the heart to put you down.

You just blink at him.

Your relationship with Leon was professional; he’s been your partner for almost three years since he started working as a federal agent like you. You knew his background- where he was from, his training, his upbringing (although he doesn’t like talking about that much). You knew basic information too- his birthday, his age, biometrics (because it was needed). And you knew he was one of the rare survivors in the tragic incident of Raccoon City - but that’s as personal as it gets. He was kind of closed-off and you were never one to pry, not wanting to overstep a boundary.

The two of you were friends though, good friends in your book. Three years of traumatic experiences can really bring two people together – you knew his favorite songs and his go-to rock bands from having to ride with him to missions, his comfort foods, drinks and how he likes his coffee whenever you both had to stay up late to crack cases, and of course you’ve hung out a couple of times, your friendship not only confined in the office or in the field.

Although your relationship with Leon isn’t the most personal you have, it was definitely one of the most special. You understood your lives and, on top of that, you’ve literally saved each other’s countless of times. The care he had for you and you for him was deep, sometimes deeper than you’d like to admit or let on – and these were one of those moments that made you question where your feelings truly stood with him.

“(Y/N), let Leon go with you,” Jill speaks up after a few seconds of being silent, taking your partner’s side. Chris nods. “Just to make sure you come back home safe,” He offers.

Leon looks at you, expectant, and you sigh softly, knowing your hands were pretty much tied. It was this or more arguments and you didn’t have the luxury of time, so you give in.

“Okay,” You concede, lifting the weight off the two older agents’ shoulders.

When the rescue helicopter arrives, Chris and Jill board it but without leaving first their well wishes and extra weaponry.

“Stay safe, (Y/N), Leon,” Chris nods at you both, handing the younger man a combat knife. “Make sure you both come back alive,” He says pointedly. He’s seen you both in battle and trusted your abilities, but the concern was going to be there no matter what – there was too much malevolence in your world.

After Jill bids you and Leon good luck as well and handed you her own firearms and ammunition, she settles on the opposite side of where Chris was sitting. They both watch you and your partner get back in the truck before driving off.

Jill settles in her seat; although it wasn’t the most comfortable thing she’s laid on, her body molds into it. She exhales, her powder-blue eyes still peering out the window.

“Don’t look so worried,” Chris tells her, breaking her reverie. He was grinning.

“Leon won’t let anything hurt (Y/N),”

Jill chuckles at that, understanding what he was trying to imply. “I know,” She nods her head, “It’s kind of cute,”

“I wouldn’t let anything hurt you too, you know,”

She laughs but the warmth growing in her cheeks was unmistakable, “I know,” She says again, stretching her legs out. “It’s just a shame you’re not as cute as Leon.”


End file.
